


Our Little Secret

by bloodblondie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodblondie/pseuds/bloodblondie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has been worried about Jacob and decides to pay him a visit at home. However when he accidentally walks in on Jake in a "private moment" he concludes that Jacob is sexually frustrated and offers to help him out, leading to some hot and steamy boy-on-boy action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butt Brothers

**A/N** : I'd been meaning to do a Jacob x Seth story for quite sometime and I finally got around to it. I didn't really have a certain world in mind when I wrote this (book-verse/movie-verse) so it could be either or to your preference. However I did picture Taylor Lautner and Boo Boo Stewart in their roles as Jacob and Seth which is what I based their appearances on in this story, since I know Taylor's Jacob differs slightly in appearance from Book-Jacob but mainly I think it's just the height and hair.

**This story takes place during** **_Breaking Dawn._ **

**Warning:** Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own  _The Twilight Saga_ nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

Seth Clearwater stood outside the Black residence contemplating what he would say to Jacob when he saw him. He knew his friend hadn't been in the best of moods lately, Seth suspected it had to be something Bella and/or Cullen-related. However last he spoke to Bella she claimed she hadn't heard from Jacob in quite sometime and no one else seemed to know what was going on with him. Worried, Seth decided to pay the Black family a visit. He cared for Jacob deeply, dare he say even ... loved him? Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who really did. If only Jacob felt the same way about him ... After gathering his nerves, Seth knocked on the door.

"Ah, Seth! This is a surprise. Good to see you son, how's your mom?" Billy Black answered the door with a smile.

"She's doing better, we've got Charlie to thank for that." Seth answered happily.

"So I hear, well that's good news. So what can I do for you Seth?"

"I was just wondering if Jacob was in? He hasn't been answering his phone." Seth asked hopefully, his heart dropping. Immediately Billy's expression dimmed down, growing stern.

Billy cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to the ground. "Uh, well. Yeah he's in but he's not ... well he's a little under the weather."

"Oh ... well I can come back if-"

"No, no you came all this way. Besides, I think Jacob could use some human interaction, it'll do him some good. God knows he hasn't had any." Billy said as he wheeled himself back into the house, gesturing for Seth to come in. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." Seth said as he entered. He could feel himself getting nervous as he headed for Jacob's room, not knowing what state he'd find his friend in. The last time he was dealing with something Bella-related Jacob was inconsolable, no one could get through to him. Seth had no idea what he was going to do if Jacob was anything like he was then.

"Ngh..." came a groan from Jacob's bedroom, followed by what sounded like wood hitting the wall repeatedly, most likely a bed post as it rocked back and forth. Seth was slightly startled by the banging coming from the room. Was Jacob hurt? Was he having some sort of spasm that he was shaking the bed? Seth hurried towards the door, rushing in without knocking.

"Jake! Are you-" Seth stopped mid-sentence, completely shocked as he felt his face heat up, turning red. There on the bed was Jacob, staring back at him with wide dark eyes frozen in shock, his mouth gaping open as he stared up at his new intruder.

"S-Seth! I-" Jacob tried to explain however he couldn't find the words to explain why his shorts were slid down around his ankles and his hand was firmly grasping his large, erect penis throbbing hard against his palm.

"Uhh..." Seth quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. The young wolf stood in the hallway completely embarrassed and shocked that that had just happened. Did he really just see Jacob's dick!?

Seconds later Jacob opened the door, his lower body clothed once again. Both boys stared at the ground awkwardly. "You can um, come in now..." Jacob said, embarrassed. Seth forced a small smile as he entered the room.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt your ... private time." Seth said, forcing a small grin.

"Let's just drop it, alright?" Jacob said strictly. Seth took the hint that the older boy wasn't in a playful mood. "What are you even doing here Seth?"

"I just wanted to see you. Make sure you're alright. You haven't been picking up your phone and everybody's pretty worried and-"

"Bullshit. No one's worried about me. You're the only person to check up on me in weeks." Jacob said grimly as he sat down on the bed next to Seth.

"Well  _I'm_ worried, so what's with you man?" Seth asked. Jacob sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes before finally speaking.

"... They're getting married." Jacob said weakly referring to Bella & Edward, his expression hard and intense. "She chose him." he revealed.

"Shit..." Seth said, trying to be sympathetic.

"Look Seth, I really don't feel like talking about this. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm not in the mood." Jacob said.

"That's cool, if you want we could talk about how I caught you jacking off, ever heard of locking the door dude?" Seth joked, actually drawing a small laugh out of Jacob, making the older boy smile for the first time in how long.

"Haha fuck you, ever heard of  _knocking?_ " Jacob retorted, lightening the mood.

"So is this what you've been up to? Sitting in your room masturbating?" Seth said.

"Well more like trying and failing, ever since this wedding news came my way I haven't been able to get off." Jacob admitted, slightly surprising Seth. The younger boy hadn't expected Jacob to be so honest with him.

"Sounds like somebody's sexually frustrated." Seth suggested.

"Maybe. It's driving me nuts. I haven't came in weeks, I'm backed up like crazy." Jacob blurted out, again surprising Seth. "Oh, sorry dude, that was way too much info." Jacob added, possibly noticing Seth's blushing face.

"No, no it's fine. Really." Seth said as his heart raced. A thought had come to him, starting as a joke but quickly forming into a serious idea. The young boy mentally calmed his nerves and took the biggest risk of his life. "You know ... maybe I could ... help you out." Seth blurted out, his gaze fixed on the ground, not daring to look Jacob in the eyes.

"What?" Jacob said with a chuckle, thinking it was a joke. However when he saw Seth's face, looking towards the ground, nervous. The older boy quickly realized Seth was 100% serious. "Seth, are you- ... are you coming onto me?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that'd be gay. I'm just offering to help you with your ... blockage." Seth clarified, re-stating his proposal.

"You're offering to make me cum? And what exactly is not gay about that?" Jacob said, amused.

"Because it's not like we're boyfriends. We'd just be one dude helping his bro out with a problem." Seth said.

"Seth..." Jacob began.

"Jake you can look at it however you want, but all that frustration's not gonna go away till you let it out. And the only way you're gonna do that is through sex." Seth explained, making Jacob seriously think about his offer.

"You're saying we should have sex?" Jacob asked, taking Seth's offer a bit more seriously now.

"Well it's not like you've got a lot of options, besides it's not gay because we're not together or anything like that. We'd be like-"

"Fuck buddies?" Jacob said, again with an amused tone.

"Yeah something like that, but more like butt brothers." Seth said, making both him and Jacob erupt into laughter.

"Seth, do you hear what you're saying right now? You're just a kid. And your sister would kill me if she-"

"She doesn't have to know. No one has to know. It could be our little secret..." Seth said in a lower tone, emphasizing the secrecy with the slightest hint of seduction in his voice. A flirty grin on his lips.

"Seth..." Jacob said softly as as he felt a stirring within him. Something about the young wolf's proposal was working over his animal-instincts, adhering to his wolf nature. Maybe it was just the fact that he missed Bella, or really missed the touch of another human being. Maybe it was his desire to be wanted. Hell, maybe he was in heat for all he knew. But all he did know in this moment was that he wanted Seth Clearwater in every way physically possible.

"Trust me Jacob." Seth said as he placed a hand on Jacob's bare knee, before the older boy could even answer. Jacob watched with nervous eyes as the young wolf sunk off the bed they were sitting on, dropping to his knees. "I wanna make you feel better." Seth said sincerely, looking up at Jacob with those dark, innocent eyes now filled with a subtle lust. The older boy gazed down, sitting still as a statue as Seth's hands began unbuttoning his shorts. Jacob couldn't believe this was happening, but he certainly wasn't going to protest. He inhaled sharply once he heard the sound of his zipper sliding down, his fly was now completely open.

"Seth..." Jacob said once more, now in a soft, breathy whisper as Seth's fingers brushed over his clothed erection. Seth felt the intense wolf-heat radiating from Jake's crotch. He kept that same, sweet grin on his face as his fingers crawled towards the opening in his briefs. Seth's eyes kept an intense gaze on that bulge in Jake's underwear as he felt the touch of hot, hard flesh on his hand. "S-Seth!" Jacob said again now in a surprised moan as Seth's soft hand grabbed his dick.

"Wow." Seth whispered to himself as he felt the large rod-like appendage in his hand. It was so hot against his palm and it was throbbing like crazy. Seth quickly pulled it outward, forcing it out of Jacob's briefs. "Oh, WOW!" Seth exclaimed as the older boy's large rod sprang free, flopping out almost slapping in the face before stiffening upward, pointing right out of from Jacob's lap. "It's so big." Seth said, astonished at the enormous appendage in front of him. The young wolf had never seen another boy's penis in the flesh, he made sure to take in every detail of Jacob's massive penis. It had to be at least nine inches long and as thick as a soda can, Seth knew the Quileute tribe was hung but he would have never expected Jake to be packing this beautiful, cut, tan-colored monster. Bella sure was missing out, Seth thought to himself.

Jacob labored his breathing as he grew embarrassed with his hard dick sticking out in the open-air, throbbing in Seth's grasp as the young wolf stared at it wide-eyed with an open mouth, completely amazed. Jacob watched intensely as Seth licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Jake's penis. The young wolf inched his face closer to it and looked up at Jacob with an adorable smirk that made the older boy's heart race. Finally Seth's tongue pointed out from between his lips, Jake inhaled sharply as Seth gave the large, tan head a small lick. "Ahh..." Jacob let a small moan escape his lips as he felt the wet tongue slide downward.

"Mmm..." Seth moaned softly as he took in the taste of Jacob's penis, running his tongue down the long, veiny shaft, making it shine with his saliva.

"Ohhh..." Jake moaned, his mouth slightly open as he watched Seth lick his cock. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. How many times had Jake pictured Bella in this same position, doing to him what Seth was now doing. Although in his fantasies nothing he imagined ever felt as good as Seth's warm, soft tongue sliding up and down underneath the shaft of his rock-hard dick. Jake gazed down at the smaller boy, watching with lust as he slid his tongue up to the tip ever-so-slowly. "Unhhh..." Jake released a low drawn-out moan as he exhaled, making Seth smile.

Seth looked up at Jake's face, his mouth hanging slightly open in pleasure. He loved pleasing his fellow wolf, Seth pressed his tongue against the tip of Jake's brown snake, tasting his pre-cum as it oozed onto his tongue. The younger wolf slowly wrapped his soft lips onto the big, hard pulsating head. Seth prayed that he'd be able to take it all.

"Ohh shit!" Jacob cursed as Seth plunged his head down onto the older boy's cock. Jacob felt himself shiver with pleasure as his tip slid against Seth's warm tongue and against the roof of his mouth. The younger wolf fought to keep from gagging as the huge mushroom-shaped head forced itself into his throat, however he knew he couldn't take it all at once. Seth pulled it back, sliding it past his lips again before repeating his actions. "Oh man, Seth! Unhhh..." Jacob groaned as Seth's head dove up and down into his lap, making loud suction noises that made Jacob insanely horny. "You're kinda good at this!"

"Mmm!" Seth moaned response, stifling a small laugh as he forced more of Jacob's dick down his throat, taking in another inch every time he deep-throated it. Jacob leaned his head backward in pleasure, rolling his eyes back as he closed them, letting himself savor every moment of Seth's amazing, dick-sucking mouth.

"Haa ... yeah! Oh, Seth! Keep sucking!" Jacob moaned in a pleasure-induced high as he gripped the back of Seth's head with one hand, while propping himself up on the bed with the other to keep himself from falling backwards. Jake took a fistful of as much of Seth's short, dark hair as he could grab, pushing downward whenever Seth's head sunk down into his lap, forcing more of his length up into the hot, wet cavern.

"Mmph!" Seth moaned onto Jacob's dick as he felt the older boy's hand forcing his head down, pushing more of his thick penis up Seth's mouth. The young wolf was slowly adjusting his throat to the large size, quickly overcoming any difficulties as he began sucking the large appendage with ease, letting Jacob fuck his mouth.

"Ahh! Seth! Your mouth is so-unh! Don't stop Seth! Don't STOP!" Jacob roared, moaning louder as the pleasure built up in his balls. Seth loved hearing Jake moan his name, he didn't care if Billy heard. Hearing Jacob moaning his name as he sucked his dick was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. Seth sucked even harder on the fat appendage, plunging it into his throat and pulling back, sucking it like a vacuum, making his cheeks hollow with his lips wrapped tightly around Jacob's big, brown dick. "Oh fuuuuuck, Seth! I'm- I think I'm gonna- ... gonna CUM!" Jacob yelled as he gripped Seth's hair even tighter, causing slight pain but the young wolf didn't mind, he liked Jacob being rough with him.

"Mff..." Seth moaned as he sped up his sucking, taking in Jacob's entire length as it slid in and out of his throat. He could feel Jacob's dick stiffening, getting harder in his mouth as it throbbed. Seth braced himself for what was to "come".

"Awhh my dick! Nghh here it comes! Oh FUCK, SETH! SETH! SEEEEEEEEEEETH!" Jacob yelled uncontrollably, his eyes clutched tight with his mouth gaping wide-open as he moaned. Jake roughly forced Seth's mouth onto his steel-hard cock, shoving it as deep into his mouth as he could, making Seth moan. Jacob gripped the bed sheet for dear life as the hardest, biggest orgasm of his life hit him, his first one in weeks. Jacob's whole body shook with pleasure as it all pulsed towards his balls, forcing the cum out of him. "URGH! AHHHHHHH!" Jacob screamed as his semen flowed to his dick, shooting out of rod with such intensity it made Seth's eyes widen.

"Mhmm!" Seth moaned as thick, sticky ropes of Jacob's hot boy-juice were shot into his mouth, coating his tongue as it flowed down his throat. The young wolf did his best to swallow all of the thick fluid as it filled his mouth up, however a week's worth of saved up cum was more than he could handle. As Jacob's dick fired one sticky blast after another, Seth couldn't contain it as it came oozing out of lips, running down his chin. Finally as Jacob tensed down, Seth removed his mouth from the large phallus as it fired a few final shots of cum onto his face, hitting him on the cheek and on his lips, coating them with hot, white cream.

"Holy ... shit ... Seth." Jacob said as he panted hard, trying to regain his breath. Coming down from the greatest orgasm he'd ever had in his life. The older wolf was now sweating like an animal, creating large dark stains on his shirt directly on his chest and underarms. Jacob quickly peeled off his soiled shirt and tossed it aside, exposing his amazing physique that Seth loved. Every inch of his body was perfectly toned and muscular and Seth loved Jacob's eight-pack abs. The older boy laid back on the bed he sitting on, breathing heavily.

"Geez, you weren't kidding Jake. You were  _really_ backed up down there, I didn't think a person could cum THAT much." Seth said as he wiped his face with a nearby towel, cleaning Jacob's seed off of him.

"What can I say, we're no average humans." Jake said proudly, referring to their wolf ancestry. The older wolf laid back in his bed, arms folded behind his head in relaxation. "Oof!" Jacob groaned as Seth's smaller body crawled on top of his, now shirtless as well. Their bare chests pressing against one another, their faces inches from each other as their lust-filled gazes met. Jacob actually thought of how he could actually kiss the cute-faced boy, right there and then.

"Well we're not done. We have to make sure we get it all out." Seth said softly, smiling again as he looked down at Jacob who grinned in return.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jacob asked the younger boy on top of him, feeling his dick quickly hardening at the thought of what they were going to do.

"Of course! Anything to help a bro out." Seth said kindly as he sat up on Jake's lower stomach, feeling the older boy's boner pressing against his butt. "I'm not gonna just leave you here all sexually frustrated." Seth said as he slowly grinded his clothed ass against Jake's dick, getting it to full-size again.

"Heh, damn Seth." Jacob chucked as Seth grinded his hips on top of him, creating friction against his dick. That was enough to convince him, he was going to make little Seth his bitch.

"Whoa!" Seth yelped as Jacob suddenly turned, flipping them over and pinning Seth to the bed, putting his weight on the smaller boy beneath him.

"You asked for it." Jacob said coarsely with a dark look of desire in his face, grinning as Seth flashed him a flirtatious smile. The older boy rose up as he dug his fingers into the waistband of Seth's jean-shorts. The young wolf hastily undid the fly of his shorts allowing Jacob to pull them off his legs. Seeing Jacob like this, overcome with animal-like lust turned Seth on beyond belief. He loved this dominant side of Jake, he could be Seth's alpha any day.

"Oh gosh." Seth said with anticipation as the large boy gripped his legs, quickly parting them open as he looked down at Seth's manhood. For such a small-statured boy Seth had an impressive 7-inch cock which was now resting hard against his beautiful abs. His lean yet muscular body was almost delicate looking with a soft, tan to it. His skin was lighter in color compared to Jacob's brown complexion. The older boy held Seth's legs open as he gazed down between his legs, spying the young wolf's tight-looking little asshole.

"You ever done this before?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm a virgin." Seth answered honestly.

"Not for long." Jacob said in a low, lust-filled tone as he grinned darkly. He was going to tear Seth in half, and Seth was going to let him. The young wolf smiled in response. Suddenly he felt himself getting nervous as Jacob got into position, he was actually going to have sex with Jacob! Seth had dreamed of this countless times but never did he think it'd actually be happening right here on Jake's bed. Seth mentally thanked fate for letting him walk-in on Jacob when he did.

"Fuck me, Jacob." Seth said as he looked up at the older boy above him, on his knees with his hard, wet dick inches from Seth's virgin hole. Jacob smiled, baring his teeth as he threw one of Seth's legs over his bulky shoulder. Jake gripped his thick dick with his hand as he aligned it up to the young wolf's clenched-up hole.

"This might hurt a bit." Jacob said as he pressed the large tip against Seth's hole. The young wolf inhaled sharply as he felt the warm, wet touch of Jake's cock at his entrance, ready for anything. The two boys locked eyes as Jacob pushed his hips forward, his dick-head sinking into Seth's ass, stretching the ring open as the next few inches forced itself inward. "Ungh!" Jacob groaned as he took Seth's virginity.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh fuck! Jaaaaake!" Seth yelled in pain as Jacob's thick, hard penis tore into his hole, de-virginizing him as his hole was stretched open, tightly engulfing the older boy's cock. Seth bit his lip to stifle the pain as Jacob pushed five of his nine inches up into him before slowly pulling out, making Seth shiver in a mix of pleasure & pain. Jacob pulled out till only his head was left in Seth's ass, he looked down at the younger wolf to make sure he was alright. Seth smiled at him with a slight tinge of pain in his expression, urging his lover to continue. Jacob threw Seth's other leg onto his shoulder as well, wrapping his arms around Seth's thighs. The older boy quickly thrusted his hips forward, stabbing into Seth's hole again.

"Ohhh! Aha-Jake!" Seth yelled as Jacob plunged back into him, getting deeper this time.

"FUCK! You're so tight! Urgh!" Jacob groaned as Seth's hole sucked his dick into a vice-grip, squeezing him tightly as he forced his last few inches up inside the younger boy. Plunging his cock deep into the warm canal as it stretched around his girth, Jacob's hips came to a rest against Seth's ass as he forced all nine inches into the smaller boy.

"Urghhh! it's so BIG!" Seth whined, feeling as if the older boy was going to rip him in half. Seth gasped in pleasure as Jacob moved his hips, circling his cock inside of him. "Ooooh, J-Jake." Seth moaned in a whisper. Jacob slid his throbbing penis out of Seth's ass again, leaving only the head inside once more. Seth held his breath in the long second before Jacob slammed back into him forcefully, penetrating the boy's ass.

"Ngh, take it Seth! Ohhhh, take that dick!" Jacob moaned in wild euphoria as he began speeding up his thrusting, beginning to push in and out of Seth with a steady motion of his hips. Rocking Jacob's bed as the wooden backboard slammed against the wall behind it again and again just as Seth had heard earlier right before he entered the room. Only now it was louder and accompanied by the sound of two teenage boys moaning and panting with the occasional screaming of one another's name.

"Yeah, Jake! Fuck me! Oh, fuck me Jacob! Fuck meeeeee!" Seth yelled as his moans shifted from shouts of pain to ones of absolute pleasure. The young wolf's back arched up off the sweat-stained bed as his hands gripped the sheets for dear life. Clenching his teeth with his head thrown back as the intense pleasure rocked through his body as Jacob's massive penis pounded into him. "Oh, JACOB!" Seth moaned, desperate to feel more of his wolf lover. The younger boy pushed his legs off of Jacob's muscular shoulders and wrapped them around the older boy's hips.

"Ahh! So!- Fucking!- Good!- Unh!" Jacob said, moaning each word with a thrust. Seth reached up and wrapped his muscular arms around Jacob's neck, pulling the larger boy down on top of him, their heads side-by-side as they moaned into each other's ear. Jacob was loving every second of this, hearing Seth moaning and begging for him underneath his large physique.

"Oh gosh! Jake! Unhhh! Harder!" Seth moaned with intense desire, wrapping his arms around Jacob in a tight embrace, clawing at the damp, brown skin on Jake's back. All the pain had left and been replaced with the greatest physical pleasure Seth had ever felt in his life. The young wolf tightly embraced his large, muscular lover on top of him, taking in his musky-sweaty scent. Normally Seth would have found the smell displeasing but here like this while the two boys fucked on top of Jacob's bed, Seth thought he smelled so manly and intoxicating.

"Ohhh yeah Seth! Haa..." Jacob moaned as he sped up, using his weight to pile-drive himself into Seth's ass. Jake's wolf instincts took over as he quickly smashed his lips into the smaller boy's neck, kissing it, sending chills through Seth's spine as he threw his head back, giving Jacob more access to his neck. "Seth..." Jacob moaned in a breathy whisper against Seth's skin, knowing how it turned the young wolf on. Jacob kept thrusting, rocking the bed beneath them as he roughly bit onto Seth's collarbone. Leaving teeth marks on his little lover. Jacob mentally acknowledged the irony of him biting in a vampire-like fashion.

"Ahhh! Fuck, Jacob! Awhh!" Seth begged as Jacob roughhoused with him, bruising his neck, surely leaving hickeys. Seth would have to explain those to Leah somehow, but right now he didn't care, he thought it was hot.

Jacob had sped up his thrusting, now pounding into Seth with wolf-like stamina, roughly fucking the younger boy's ass as the bed beneath them shook violently. As Jacob's big dick rammed in and out of Seth, it suddenly struck against the young wolf's prostate. The thick shaft brushed over the sensitive nerves, sending earth-shattering pleasure through Seth's young body.

"OHHH JAKE! UNH FUCK ME! RIGHT THERE!" Seth screamed as Jake's dick kept ramming against that amazing spot.

"Ngh, yeah you like that? Cum for me Seth." Jacob whispered into Seth's ear in a low, rough tone driving the young wolf crazy. Seth's felt electric waves of pleasure begin to vibrate through his body and build in his crotch. The more Jacob pounded into his ass and hit his prostate the harder it was to fight off his orgasm. Seth threw his arms up above his head as he gasped and writhed with pleasure. Jacob quickly grabbed Seth's hands with his own, intertwining their fingers as Jacob pinned Seth down to the bed. Watching the younger boy with an intense gaze and a lust-filled grin, watching as Seth's mouth gaped open in an O-shape while he arched himself upward against the larger boy on top of him.

"Ohhh yeah! I'm gonna cum Jake! Ahhaaa I'm gonna CUM! JACOB! JACOB! JACOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!" Seth screamed as his body tensed up and pushed against Jake's grip, writhing uncontrollably as his loins exploded.

Jacob kept pounding away at his hole, not letting up for a second as he watched Seth rock wildly back and forth as his orgasm hit him. Seth felt like his soul was leaving his body as the cum came flowing, shooting out of his cock in thick, creamy bursts, coating him and Jacob's torsos in his seed.

"Ahhhhh!" Seth yelled as he kept cumming. The thick, white fluid oozed down Jacob's tan skin and dripped down onto Seth. Jacob grinned in triumph that he had fucked little Seth silly, but now it was his turn to cum. As Seth was panting out of breath, the older boy pulled his dick out of his ass.

"Turn over." Jacob commanded. Seth quickly did as he was told and turned, laying on his cum-stained stomach, staining the bed sheets even further. Jacob crawled up onto the smaller boy, gripping his waist from behind. Seth quickly rose, propping himself up on the bed by his forearms and knees. Getting into doggy-style position. Of course two wolves would fuck in this position, Seth thought to himself.

"Do it! Fuck me Jacob." Seth said as he stared back at the older boy who was mounting him from behind. Jacob gave him a dark grin as he kept his grip on Seth's hips. The older boy wasted no time as he pointed his hard, throbbing cock against Seth's hole, much looser now than it was originally thanks to Jacob.

"My pleasure." Jacob answered. Seth bit his lip, waiting in anticipation for Jake to shove his cock back inside him. The older boy backed his hips up slightly before delivering a powerful thrust forward, shoving his nine-inch dong back up inside Seth's ass.

"Oooooh FUCK!" Seth cursed as his entire body was pushed forward by Jacob's hips, the large dick that he loved penetrating him once again.

"Unhh Seth!" Jacob grunted as he fucked Seth, mounting him like the little bitch he wanted him to be. Finally Jacob could release all the sexual frustration he'd had built up, all of which he was unloading onto Seth as he fucked him rough and hard. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other with each thrust was making Jacob so horny.

"Ahhhhh! Jake!" Seth moaned as he pressed his face into the bed sheets, feeling Jacob fuck him into the bed as his got pounded. Jacob returned to the same speed he had been doing earlier, making Seth scream for him as the older boy dominated him.

"Aw yeah Seth! Say my name!" Jacob moaned as his hard cock drilled into the smaller boy. Jacob watched as Seth's ass jigged every time his hips slammed against it.

"Oh fuck! Jacob! JACOB! I LOVE YOU JACOB!" Seth screamed uncontrollably as he pressed his ass backward, thrusting against Jacob's thrusts. Clenching his ass around the large appendage.

"Y-Yeah! That's it! Unhhh I'm- I'm gonna cum!" Jacob yelled as he pounded the young wolf's ass. Feeling his second orgasm quickly building up inside him.

"Cum inside me Jake! Fill me with your cum!" Seth yelled out as he arched his back, throwing his head up as Jake's large penis fucked him. The older boy took the opportunity to grab Seth's hair from behind. Pulling at it as he fucked him. "Ughhh!" Seth groaned. Jacob felt his whole body tense up as he was driven over the edge.

"Aw, Seth! I'm cumming! Uahhhh!" Jacob screamed as he shoved Seth's head down onto the bed, the older boy bent over onto Seth's sweaty back, using all his weight to ram into the young wolf with all his strength. Finally Jake's balls began to tighten up as his cum began to flow. Jacob gave a few final thrusts into Seth's ass before burying as deep up inside the smaller boy as he could. "I'm CUMMING! UNH, S-SEEEEEEEEETH!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs as he pushed upward, flexing his ass as he forced his cock inside Seth, making him scream. Jake's entire body jolted with every shot of thick cum that came blasting out of his dick and into Seth's anal canal.

"Haa! Oooh Jake!" Seth moaned, out of breath as he felt the hot, thick liquid seep into his ass. Filling him up as Jacob planted his seed inside the young wolf, making him shiver with pleasure as their bodies became one.

Jacob kept himself locked in a thrust, his mouth gaping open in his o-face as his balls emptied into Seth's ass. As his dick began to go soft he quickly retracted it from the smaller boy's hole, watching as his cum flowed out of Seth's ass and oozed down his thigh.

Jacob fell over onto his pillow beside Seth as he came down from his orgasm, arms folded behind his head. Jacob panted hard, exhausted. Seth quickly joined him, nuzzling his head onto Jacob's sweaty chest, his head resting on the older boy's armpit. The two boys laid there together completely naked and cum-stained in absolute bliss. Seth nuzzled his nose against Jake's skin, taking in that beautiful musky scent as he rested his hand on Jake's peck, making small circles with his fingers.

* * *

Jacob opened the front door for his new fuck buddy, or "butt-brother" as Seth put it. As the young wolf walked past, Jake gave his ass a playful smack. Making Seth smile back at him as he exited the Black residence.

"So you're coming to the wedding right?" Seth asked, turning back to Jacob who was leaning against the archway of the door with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Seth." Jacob replied, with a small grin on his face.

"And ... same time tomorrow?" Seth said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll be here." Jacob replied, smiling back at the young wolf.

"Alright I'll be sure to come." Seth said as he waved goodbye and turned his back to Jacob.

"Yeah you will." Jacob remarked to himself lustfully as he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Seth began his walk home with the biggest smile on his face. Just thinking about what would happen tomorrow gave him butterflies. The young wolf walked on happily, whistling a tune as he headed home.

* * *

**A/N:** Gee, no wonder Seth was so eager to join Jacob's pack when he left Sam. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this, I've yet to decide whether or not I'll add more to this or not. Let me know what you think and  **don't be shy to leave a review! I love the feedback**. Thanks again for reading. Xoxo


	2. Staining the Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their hot, spontaneous sex, Jake & Seth are officially fuck-buddies. Or rather, butt-brothers. However things begin to look dark for Jake as Bella & Edward are finally married; leading to him taking his angry, sexual frustration out on Seth in yet another steamy, sweaty, round of rough, gay sex.

A/N: So I've decided to do a 2nd chapter which I guess technically qualifies this as a story. I did consider making this its own separate one-shot but it works better without having to re-establish Jacob and Seth's relationship.

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn.

Warning: Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

Jacob had come to the wedding just as he'd told Seth he would. He couldn't bring himself to watch Bella walk down the aisle with another man, but he was able to stomach showing up to the reception that immediately followed. Edward had pulled Bella aside and revealed Jacob waiting for her just outside the party. The two danced as Bella spoke of her honeymoon where she planned to consummate their union while she was still human.

"That's a sick joke." Jacob said, his tone had shifted from soft and gentle to stern and serious almost instantly. Bella gave him a puzzled look in response, confirming just how true her previous statement was. "You are joking." Jacob emphasized in disbelief. Bella gave him another look, one of offense and confusion as to what Jacob didn't understand about what she had told him. "What, while you're still human?" Jacob said, growing louder as he stepped back from Bella. "You can't be serious Bella, tell me you're not that stupid." Jacob said angrily, that last word dripping with disdain.

"... I mean it's really none of your business." Bella defended, looking hurt.

"No you can't do this!" Jacob spat as he roughly grabbed Bella by her arms, making her jump.

"Jake ..." Bella began, trying to shake free of his grip.

"LISTEN to me Bella!" Jacob tried to reason.

"Jake- LET ME GO!" Bella yelled as she pulled herself free. Immediately Edward intervened, running in at inhuman speed.

"Jake, calm down alright." Edward said, trying to keep the tension down.

"Are you out of your mind!? Huh? You'll KILL HER!" Jake yelled as he approached threateningly close to Edward. Immediately Seth jumped in, holding Jacob back before he started something.

"Walk away Jake!" Seth said as he struggled to restrain the larger boy. Jacob grunted as he roughly threw Seth off him, sending the young wolf cascading back towards the ground. Quil and Embry quickly rushed in, taking Seth's place as they held back the older boy.

"Enough Jacob!" Sam commanded as Jacob pushed both boys off him.

"Stay out of this Sam!" Jake ordered.

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish." Sam said sternly.

"She'll die." Jacob stated, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes.

"It's not our concern anymore." Sam replied regrettably, earning a look of deep sadness from Seth.

Jacob recomposed himself as he turned back at Bella, his eyes red with sorrow. After a few long seconds Jacob marched off into the woods, shoving Sam as he passed him. The three younger wolves quickly followed after him, leaving behind a disgruntled Bella and Edward Cullen.

Sam, Quil, and Embry retreated back into the woods, their wolf forms concealed in the cover of night. Seth however had not returned to the celebration, instead he followed Jacob wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Jake! Wait!" Seth called out as he pursued Jacob down the road from the Cullen residence, passing the endless parked cars of wedding attendees. Jacob said nothing, he didn't even look at Seth. However he stopped once he caught sight of a familiar vehicle.

"This your mom's car?" Jacob asked, finally looking back up at Seth with a stone-hard expression.

"Y-Yeah?" Seth answered, puzzled as Jacob studied Sue Clearwater's vehicle.

"You have the keys?" Jacob asked, further confusing Seth.

"Well yeah but-"

"Open it and get in." Jacob commanded in a stern voice, clearly still upset.

"Jake what are you-"

"Just do it Seth!" Jacob yelled. Seth knew not to make Jacob angry when he was upset about something, especially when it was Bella related. The young wolf did as he was told and pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the large vehicle with the click of a button. "Get in."

"What?" Seth asked again, Jacob shot him a hard, serious glare.

"I said ... get in." Jacob repeated, his voice filled with anger and annoyance. Seth decided not to question him anymore as he threw the keys back into his pocket and approached Jacob who's tear-dried eyes were watching him with intensity. Jacob threw the backseat door open for Seth, urging him to go in first. The young wolf climbed onto the backseat, immediately followed by Jacob.

"What are you-" Seth began, confused as he expected Jacob was going to drive.

"I'm gonna fuck you Seth." Jacob said with clear intention in his voice as he slammed the door shut. The young wolf had never seen Jacob like this.

"J-Jake!" Seth exclaimed as Jacob roughly laid him down on the leather seat. Seth put his hand up to Jacob's bulky chest, trying to protest. "Jake wait!"

"Shut-up Seth." Jacob ordered as he tore open his white-button up, sending the buttons flying onto the car floor. Suddenly Seth found himself incredibly aroused, this was so hot and Jacob was being so forceful. Seth watched as Jacob threw off his formal shirt, revealing the tan muscle-toned chest and abs underneath.

"Jacob what if someone sees!" Seth protested again as Jacob pulled at the young wolf's brown formal jacket, letting it slide off his small, toned body.

"I don't care." Jacob growled as he tore open Seth's button-up, exposing his lean, toned chest filling him with animal-lust once more.

"Jake we can't!" Seth begged as Jacob's large hands stripped him of his shirt, roughly tearing it off him exposing his torso. Jake seemed to ignore Seth's protests as he pressed his lips against the young wolf's neck, kissing the tender skin as his hands impatiently undid Seth's dressy pants. "Oh, Jake! Please!" Seth whined as he felt himself getting turned on, he knew they shouldn't be doing this in his mom's car just outside the Cullen household, but he was getting so horny it was becoming difficult to resist.

"I know you want this Seth." Jacob said, his tone more gentle and seductive as he whispered onto Seth's neck, sending chills down the smaller boy's spine as Jake's hot breath made contact with his skin.

"Jake! If my mom or Lea's comes back ...we- Ohh, unh!" Seth tried to reason but it all felted into moans as Jacob's warm, wet tongue drew circles on his collarbone, accompanied by his hand gripping Seth's nipple, pinching and caressing it with his index finger. "Fuck it." Seth finally said, giving up all reservations as he pulled down his unzipped pants and boxers, letting his now-hard dick spring free. "Fuck me Jacob! I want your dick!" Seth admitted as he laid completely naked in the backseat of his mom's car with Jacob Black kissing his neck, undoing his own clothing.

Jacob grinned as he felt Seth's warm erection press up against his abs, every time Jacob moved it created friction making Seth moan. Jake took advantage of this, slowly motioning his body up and down on top of Seth as he began undoing his pants.

"Ahh, Jake!" Seth moaned as his dick rubbed up against the hard eight-pack.

"I love it when you say my name Seth." Jacob said coarsely as he slid down his black slacks which were painfully restraining his massive cock. Throwing the fabric down to join Seth's wrinkled, discarded clothing at the bottom of Sue's car.

"Jake! I can't take it! Do it!" Seth whined as he threw his leg up, resting it on the head rest of the chair, opening his legs up to receive Jacob's dick.

"Do what?" Jacob teased as he stroked his big, throbbing penis to the sight of Seth presenting his tight ass and balls to him.

"Fuck me Jacob! Fuck my ass till I can't walk!" Seth yelled overcome with desire.

"Well if you insist." Jacob said as he moved between Seth's spread legs, lining his large head up to Seth's ass-hole as he had done before. "OH! fuck your ass is always so tight Seth!" Jacob moaned loudly as his long, thick penis penetrated Seth's ring of muscles.

"Unh JACOB! Yeah! Awhh fuck!" Seth cursed as Jacob pushed into him. How he'd missed this, him and Jacob hadn't fucked in days and he'd never stopped dreaming of the moment Jacob took him again, he touched himself countless times to the thought of it. Jacob quickly slid out, leaving his tip in before slamming back into Seth, the loud sound of wet skin smacking against wet-skin filled the car.

"Ohhh! Oh yeah Seth! Yeah! Take it!" Jacob vigorously moaned as he dominated Seth's little asshole, fucking him like the little bitch he was. Jacob couldn't control himself, he was so hungry for Seth, especially after what just happened with Bella. He needed to release all his tension and anger.

"Ngh Jake! Your dick is so big! Ughh!" Seth groaned as he pulled Jacob down onto him again, feeling the sweat drip off of Jacob's face and neck as it came down on him in drops. Fuck this is so hot, Jacob's fucking me so hard in my mom's car! Seth thought to himself as he threw his head back in euphoria, feeling the entire car shake violently as their bodies rocked it back in forth.

"DUDE! Check it out!" Eric Yorkie said to his friend Mike Newton as they were headed back to their car, leaving the party. The two spotted a black car at the end of the road which was violently shaking and rocking back and forth. Both teenage boys immediately knew what must have been going on.

"Someone's getting fucked!" Mike blurted out as the two boys laughed. As they got closer they noticed the windows were beginning to fog up but they could make out what looked like a leg propped up on the backseat head-rest.

"Can you tell who it is?" Eric asked as the two boys watched the car shaking as its inhabitants rocked against each other inside, like kids watching a cartoon.

"Wait a minute..." Mike stopped as the boys got closer to the car. They could hear the muffled sounds of what sounded like the boy, panting and grunting, making erotic moans. However as they listened for a girl's voice they found nothing. "That's two dudes!" Mike exclaimed, shocked.

"No way." Eric said in disbelief, listening closer.

"Yeahh! Take that dick!" shouted Jacob.

"OH! FUCK! Harder baby, harder!" Seth yelled in response.

"Aw sick bro!" Eric said as he retreated from the car.

"We just watched two dude fuck each other in the backseat of a car." Mike said as if he'd witnessed a traumatizing event.

"We're gay as fuck." Eric said, shuddering as he retreated to his car.

As the boys left, Jacob sped up his thrusting, clenching his teeth as he pounded into Seth's ass, the rocking of the car helping to strengthen his hips as he pushed them into the smaller boy. "Unh! Yeah! Who's your daddy Seth!?" Jacob moaned as he pushed himself hard into the young wolf beneath him.

"Unhhhh! You are Jake! Awh! You're my daddy! Oh!" Seth moaned, just hearing himself yelling something to dirty turned him, seeing the kind of effect Jacob had on him, the kind of power he had over him.

"Seth! Ngh SETH!" Jacob yelled, burying his face in Seth's neck as he felt his balls tightening up, inching closer to his climax.

"Ohh man! Oh fuck!" Seth screamed as Jake's dick pounded in and out of his ass, slamming into his prostate again and again.

"Oh yeah! YEAH! SETH I'M- I'M GONNA CUM!" Jake warned his voice began trailing off, the pressure building in his lower body was making it hard to speak without moaning.

"Cum with me Jake!" Seth begged as he felt himself getting close.

"FUCK HERE IT CUMS BABY! UGHHHH!" Jacob yelled as he came simultaneously with Seth, filling the young wolf up with thick, hot, creamy jizz. Jacob wanted Seth to take as much as his balls could empty, coating every inch of his anus in his white, sticky seed.

"UNH JAKE! I LOVE YOU JACOB!" Seth admitted once again as he came with such intensity, shooting his cum all over the both of them. Seth's mouth locked in an o-shape as he was covered in cum inside and out.

"Ughh, shit ..." Jacob cursed as he fired the last of his load into Seth's ass which was beginning to leak cum onto the leather seats, but he didn't care.

Seth could barely speak as he struggled for breath, panting wildly as the large, sweaty boy on top of him laid pinned against chest. His dick flopping out of his hole as it softened back down.

"Hey Jake?" Seth asked, still laying back with eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Jacob replied, laying on Seth's lean stomach.

"Do you think our cum stains will come out of the seats?" Seth said as both him and Jacob erupted into laughter.


	3. Pizza at Charlie’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having established their newfound relationship, Seth & Jacob find themselves at the Swan residence. Seth gets bored and decides to heat things up...

A/N: Here it is! Yet another chapter after quite sometime. So for this one it's a bit less extreme than the previous two, only because I was going to add more but decided it was getting too long so I thought I'd just break it into two chapters. This one's up and I'll have the other part up soon.

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn.

Warning: Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

In the week that had followed since Bella and Edward's wedding, the newlyweds had left on their honeymoon and Jacob's libido had skyrocketed at a level surprisingly high even for wolves. He'd fucked Seth relentlessly day after day, sometimes more than once in just a few hours! The young wolf didn't mind though, he liked that Jacob turned to him for comfort and he'd give him his much needed release again and again ... though no matter how many times Jacob came all over Seth's face, body, back and ass it didn't seem to help his mood in the long run. Minutes after they had sex he'd go back to his usual brooding and moping, going on about how he'd rip Edward's head from his shoulders after Bella had been killed. A topic which Seth was extremely uncomfortable hearing as the two were his good friends. If anything this just made Seth want to fuck Jacob even more, if only to get him to stop talking about the newlyweds for just awhile.

"Seth hurry up and take a shower." Leah ordered as she turned off the television show Seth had been watching.

"Hey! What the- I smell fine!" Seth complained from the couch he was lazily slumped over on.

"No you half-pint, you need to get ready because we're going with mom to Charlie's for dinner tonight."

"Aw what? Why didn't anyone tell me anything?" Seth said, rising from the couch.

"I told you like five times! Geez Seth, you're always so out of it nowadays." Leah remarked as she disappeared into her room.

"Man, why did mom have to go and start dating Bella's dad? We're over there practically every week." Seth complained to no one in particular as Leah clearly wasn't listening anymore. The young wolf was very fond of chief Swan and he really liked the idea of Bella becoming his sister-in-law someday, but recently Seth found that whenever he came over to the Swan household all it did was remind him that everyday Bella was off in Brazil was another day Edward might accidentally kill her. And that would leave Charlie heartbroken and all alone in that empty house ... the very thought of it made Seth shutter, that was a reality he didn't want to consider.

She'll be okay Jacob, Bella's tough remember? Three different vampires, an entire army of newborns, and a VAN tried to kill her and she's still standing. Seth remembered himself telling Jacob, only now he was telling himself as his fears grew worse as the days went on. Seth stood in the shower as the warm water trickled down his body and suddenly his thoughts drifted to Jacob. The way the water relaxed and caressed him reminded him of the older boy's embrace, the way his body heat felt against his own. Jake had been so rough with him lately, he had the bite and claw marks to prove it. But he couldn't help but feel as if his body wasn't enough to comfort the older boy, he needed to spice things up. And seeing as Jacob and Billy were going to be joining them at the Swan house, maybe tonight would be an opportunity to try something new.

Seth, Leah, and Sue all arrived at the Swan residence around 6, just as the sun was going down. Outside Billy's car was already parked which meant Jacob was here. Seth looked down at the leather seat he was on, we missed a spot he thought to himself as he spied the tiny, dried up white cum-stain on the brown chair. Hopefully neither Lea or his mom would notice.

"There's our leading lady." Billy Black cheerfully announced as Charlie lead Sue and the Clearwater family into the living room.

"Hey Jake." Seth said with a smile as he spotted his self-proclaimed butt-brother sitting on the couch beside his father.

"Hi Seth." Jacob replied, looking up at the younger boy and offering a small smile. Seth was used to Jacob's mood-swings by now, one minute he'd be sad and angry over Bella and Edward, and the next he'd be all over Seth, fucking him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He learned not to read too much into it.

"Now that the other half of the Brady Bunch is here, we can all dig in." Billy said, gaining a laugh out of Charlie and Sue. Jacob helped wheel his father towards the kitchen where three boxes of pizza were waiting.

"Hope nobody minds that I went with pizza. I'm not much of a cook and Bella's not around to serve up an entire five-course meal anymore." Charlie joked with the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. Everyone laughed except Jacob, hearing more meaning in that last remark than was intended.

Charlie and Billy quickly headed into the living room, more preoccupied with the football game that was currently being broadcast while Seth, Jacob, Leah, and Sue took seats at the small table the Swan family kept in their tiny kitchen. Seth took his seat next to Jacob while Leah and his mother sat across from them. The four of them quickly dug in, devouring their slices. In the awkward silence broken only by the sounds of chewing, Seth found his thoughts wandering back to his shower. The young wolf remembered how good the warm water felt on his skin, especially how much it reminded him of Jacob's touch. Suddenly Seth found himself wanting more of that, and with his butt brother sitting right beside him staring out into nowhere as he ate his pizza, Seth couldn't help himself. This could be fun, he thought to himself.

"So Jacob," Sue began, at last breaking the silence. "How's school been?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh well school's been fine, I- ngh!" Jacob suddenly stopped, jumping slightly as he felt a hand rest on his crotch, slightly pressing down, applying pressure and friction. What the fuck Seth! Jacob thought, keeping himself from yelling it out loud as the young wolf's hand rested on his quickly hardening dick.

"Uh, are you alright Jake?" Sue asked, suddenly confused at Jacob's pause.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah sorry, just an itch." Jacob said, feeling himself begin to sweat as he struggled to recompose himself. Leah simply raised an eyebrow at her fellow pack member. Seth had to keep from laughing out loud, instead giving a subtle smile. Payback time, Seth thought mischievously as he felt Jake's bulge growing in his palm, quickly getting harder and hotter.

"Oh well, okay then? So Jake, I was telling Leah the other day about how we didn't see you at the wedding?" Sue said, rambling on. Jacob did his best to be polite and pretend as if he was listening, though his focus was on Seth who's hand had began slowly rubbing and stroking at the huge tent in Jake's pants which were now painfully pressing up against the fabric of his shorts. Jake's whole body was tense as he fought the urge to moan or grab Seth.

"Uh- yeah I-um, I..." Jacob struggled to form words but he was afraid he'd suddenly moan in front of Sue and her daughter, and he wasn't about to have that. But it was growing hard to stop himself as Seth's hand stroked his dick through his pants.

"-Actually mom, Jake came to the reception. We hung out for a little bit in the parking lot, right Jake?" Seth said with the smuggest smile he could manage. He could tell from Jacob's expression that the older boy was seconds away from either punching him in the mouth or shoving his dick down it. Though Seth thought this was only fair as Jake had put him in the exact same situation during the reception with the exact same possibility of both Sue and Leah catching them.

"Oh really? Well that's good, I'm glad you boys are spending so much time together. You know, Seth's always wanted a big brother Jacob." Sue said with a laugh.

"Yeah but he got me instead." Leah said with a smirk as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Oh yeah, definitely mom. Jacob's just like a brother. A really, really big brother." Seth said as he upped the stakes and most likely Jacob's heartbeat, reaching for the older boy's zipper and pulling it down so slowly the Zzzzzzzzip! was barely audible, and neither women seemed to notice it.

"Ah! Ha..." Jacob suddenly half-moaned as Seth's hand dove into his fly. He quickly covered it by clearing his throat and gave a small fake laugh.

"Well that's great, I think Jake's had a really good influence on you Seth." Sue said cheerfully as she continued eating her slice.

"Oh no doubt mom, Jake's taught me so much." Seth said, struggling not to laugh as he felt Jake's big, throbbing dick on his hand. He loved having this power over the older boy for a change, especially when he saw how Jacob stirred so uncomfortably in his seat, trying to keep Seth's naughty hand from infiltrating his underwear, but the young wolf wasn't about to quit.

"Ngh-yup! Seth's really good at s-stuff..." Jacob added, trying to act normal as his hard erection was suddenly free, exposed under the table as Seth's soft fingers rubbed up underneath his shaft. I'm going to fuck him senseless for this, Jake thought to himself. Leah suddenly rose from her seat and the older boy feared she might see what Seth's hand was up to.

"I'm gonna grab a drink, anybody else want one?" Leah asked as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Get me one sweetie." Sue said.

"Actually, can you check if there's any butter in the fridge?" Seth asked. Jacob's eyes went wide, what is he planning?

"Butter? For your pizza!?" Leah asked, her face visibly disgusted and confused.

"Yeah, it's great." Seth said nonchalantly as his hand came to a rest, gripping Jake's hard rod under the table.

"Gross." Leah said as she pulled two cokes and a stick of butter from the fridge. "Here's your butter, weirdo." Leah said, handing the stick to her brother as she took her seat. Jacob felt a sense of relief as he watched Seth spread the butter onto his slice, maybe he's not up to anything? Maybe he's just into really gross, unhealthy pizza toppings.

"Hey, sounds like I'm missing out on the party in here!" Charlie said lively as he entered the kitchen, standing by Leah and Sue's side of the table. Jacob's heart went pounding against his chest, his tall erection was still springing free from his fly merely inches away from Bella's dad.

"I was wondering when you'd stop on by, how was your day?" Sue flirted. As Charlie began rambling on about his day as the chief of Forks' police force, Seth seized the moment. As Sue and Leah's attention stayed locked on Charlie, Seth removed his hand from Jake's cock and smeared his palm with the quickly-melting butter, coating it in the warm, golden substance. Jake's mouth dropped, No ... no way, he's not actually gonna ... 

"Unhh..." Jacob quietly moaned into his hand, hoping no one else heard as Seth's hand suddenly gripped the older boy's hot, throbbing meat under the table. OH FUCK! Jacob wanted to moan at the top of his lungs as he felt the warm, butter being smeared onto his erection as Seth's hand glided up and down slowly on his long, veiny shaft, lubing it up. It was so soft, Seth's thumb rubbing under his shaft felt like a tongue. Jacob couldn't take it anymore...

Almost there, Seth thought, biting his lip as he watched Jacob fight with all his might, putting his head down into the table to keep anyone from seeing his erotic expressions. Seth had come too far to let up now, and it was his only chance as Sue, Leah, and Charlie were all engrossed in their own conversation. Seth sped up his stroking, full-on pumping Jacob's long appendage, speedily running up and down his big slimy dong, thanks to the butter giving him extra velocity. The sound of his hand gripping and pumping Jacob's dick was drowned out by the sound of Charlie and Sue's laughter.

"Nghh! Aha!" Jake moaned into his arm, his head kept firmly pressed into the table as he felt his dick throb in Seth's hand, growing stiff as steel as his cum came flowing. Seth hastily pressed his other hand onto Jacob's tip as the older boy came, blasting thick white cum onto Seth's clean hand. The young wolf did his best to keep Jake from shooting all over the Swan's kitchen floor, feeling the hot, thick cream pooling and pouring down his hand. "Haa..." Jacob gasped as his body began to relax.

I win, Seth thought to himself as Jacob's hot seed ran down his hand and wrist. Jacob looked up at Seth with astonishment, as if he couldn't believe that just happened.

"I need the bathroom." Seth said, though no one but Jacob seemed to be listening or paying attention. The older boy looked up at Seth as he left the table, Jake's limp, lubricated dick still out under the table. As he reached the doorway out into the hall, Seth turned back to Jacob who was still looking at him and seductively licked the other boy's cum from his hand, sucking on his finger as he exited.

He is so fucked. Jacob thought to himself as he felt his dick spring back to life.


End file.
